


Kurt and his Daddies

by laurenmcneil1



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Infantilism, M/M, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenmcneil1/pseuds/laurenmcneil1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*TEMPORARY HIATUS* This will definitely be finished. <br/>Kurt and Noah had been dating since high school. Throughout their time together, their relationship developed into Daddy Noah and Baby Kurt. They were having so much fun together, but things got even better once Papa Blaine joined them. This will be a multiple chapter fic of Kurt, Noah and Blaine's life's and the struggles they come across being in a daddies/baby relationship. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I sorta already posted this, but then I realised how rubbish it was, so here is the new and (hopefully) improved version of Kurt and his Daddies. All mistakes are mine. Tags will be added as I work through this.

Kurt Hummel and Noah Puckerman had been dating since high school. No one expected it, not even the boys. It just came out of nowhere.

It first began after Noah had confronted Kurt about his feelings towards him. Kurt was really apprehensive at first and thought that the bullying might have started back up again, not that it actually ever stopped. So Kurt made Noah a mental checklist of things he would have to do before gaining his trust. 

* * *

Noah succeeded. After passing Kurt's test, both boys were happy with their new relationship. But not as happy as the could be. 

Noah had an overwhelming urge to look after Kurt. He was always asking Kurt if anything was wrong or if he needed anything. At first Noah thought it was just what boyfriends do. Then the urge grew even stronger.

Noah would always freak out if Kurt hadn't gotten enough sleep or if he wasn't eating enough. 

Kurt was truly grateful for Noah's constant worrying. In fact he was over the moon once he started thinking that maybe, just maybe, Noah was into the same things as him. Ever since he was a young boy, Kurt was always trying to please people and he felt guilty if he didn't succeed. If one of his few friends asked him a favour he would try to get it done as soon as possible. It then increased once he and Noah had started dating. He was always trying to please Noah and make him happier than he was. Kurt would even stay up later, despite the horrific bags that started to develop under his eyes, researching ways to make his boyfriend happier. 

Kurt thought it was no good because all that ended up happening was Noah stressing himself out about Kurt's behaviour. Kurt came to the conclusion that he had inevitably reached a dead end. 

* * *

 

They were now a year into their relationship, starting their last year of high school, and more changes were about to happen. 

Noah and Kurt were round at Kurt's house one day after school. When Kurt was out of the room, Noah decided to go on Kurt's laptop to see what he could do to amuse himself and pass the time. Kurt was probably doing an after school moisturising routine. He 'stumbled' across Kurt's internet history. There were websites about ' How to Please Your Boyfriend In  _and_ Out of the Bedroom' and 'The 10 Steps to Improving Your Relationship.' However, the ones that stood out about a mile from the rest of them was about age play. Noah could feel his heart rate pick up suddenly. 

Now, Noah wasn't going to lie, his breathe did get stuck in his throat for a second or two when he seen what his boyfriend had been googling late at night instead of getting the sleep he needed. Noah didn't want to ever have to bring up his fantasy to Kurt in case he found it disgusting, wrong and was embarrassed to be anywhere near Noah. Finding out that Kurt had been thinking about the same things as he was, was a dream come true. 

He didn't shout on Kurt to hurry up, because he knew he would undoubtedly get a bitchy, sassy remark from Kurt. He made a mental note to make sure that Kurt knew from now on, they remarks wouldn't be acceptable any more and wouldn't go unpunished. He waited until Kurt came back from whatever it was that he was doing until he began his big speech he had been preparing for the best part of five minutes. Noah tried his best to ease Kurt into the conversation and not make him  _too_ uncomfortable. 

 He failed... _miserably._

"So Kurt," he began. "You want me to be your daddy?" 

Noah never did have a good way with words. 

Kurt was shocked to say the least. He stood for a minute debating inside his head on how to go about this. On one hand he could completely deny the accusation and say he accidentally cam across the websites. But on the other hand, the evidence was right there. He knew Noah wasn't the brightest tool in the box, but he wasn't dumb enough to fall for one of Kurt's always terrible told lies. Kurt started to stare at the computer screen. Wow. There were a lot more websites there than he last remembered seeing. Probably too many. Oops. Kurt had made his decision. 

Kurt walked over to Noah falling gracefully into his arms and wrapping his own around Noah's neck. Noah held him tightly in his arms, gently kissing the top of his head, trying to calm his crying boyfriend. Tears of embarrassment at being found out or tears of relief at being found out, Kurt didn't have  a clue. All he did know was that now he had started crying it was becoming difficult to stop the tears and snot from going all over Noah's tight t-shirt. 

Noah held them both upright until Kurt had calmed down enough to stand up straight on his own two feet. As soon as he thought Kurt was ready, Noah sat down on the bed and gently pulled Kurt towards him and sat him down on his lap. He cuddled the smaller boy to his chest and let him get out the last few tears and drops of snot he could muster up. 

"Shh. It's okay, baby, it's okay," Noah gently cooed into Kurt's ear. Once Noah could hear and feel that Kurt had calmed down and got his breathing back to normal, he began to have  ** _the_  **talk with his sniffling boyfriend. 

They spoke about everything and anything. Noah was very thorough and tried to cover every aspect of the lifestyle they were about to take up as their own. Noah had to assure Kurt more than once that he was doing so well and that he didn't find Kurt disgusting or wrong. Kurt was once again grateful for having Noah with him. 

They decided that, obviously, due to obstacles such as school and home life, that this couldn't be a 24/7 thing. Kurt also disagreed with Noah that when they do actually get a place of their own, that Kurt will still have time to do what he wants such as work and have time with his friends. Noah had his own input though and told Kurt that be would have to have permission to go out and sill have to be in at a respectable time. Noah and Kurt both started to feel a bit excited. However, Kurt was a bit shaky when it came to discussing punishments. They didn't go in to _too_ much depth, but he did say that spankings, cod liver oil and time outs were a reasonable start.

* * *

Noah and Kurt were now so unbelievably happy. Two years dating, one year being daddy and baby together and they were finally getting their own home in New York. Kurt was an intern at Vogue and Noah was working part time at a music shop. It really was a dream come true. But most of the excitement was about getting to be daddy and baby more than when they were both living with their parents and siblings.

Who would have thought that even after having such an incredible two years and more to come, in six months it was all about to change. In six months time, Kurt was going to have two daddies and be having twice as much fun. The only down side was that now, Kurt had to behave himself in front of Daddy Noah and Papa Blaine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely comments:) This chapter is longer than the last, so enjoy:)

"Kurt Hummel!" Blaine Anderson shouted from his position at the bottom of the stairs. "You get your sorry little butt down these stairs now." Blaine waited for about half a minute before shouting on Kurt  _again._ "You won't like the consequences little man if I have to come up these stairs and get you," Again, another half a minute, then a full minute. Still no Kurt. Not even any noise to indicate movement from upstairs. Blaine decided enough was enough. "Okay Kurt, I'm coming upstairs now," Blaine started making his way up the stairs whilst thinking about how he had actually gotten into this mess that he loves so much.

* * *

 "Hi, I was wondering if you could point me in the right direction. I'm looking for-"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I don't actually work here. Just give me a minute I can go and get my boyfriend to help," Kurt cut the stranger off. 

The stranger was really good looking in Kurt's opinion. His dark hair was gelled down, looking almost stuck to his head. Kurt decided that it suited him though. His sparkling, friendly eyes were a lovely hazel colour that were surrounded by very long, dark eyelashes. He was only a little bit smaller than Kurt, but what he lost in height, he made up for it in muscle. He wasn't as muscular as Daddy though. Now, Kurt wasn't one to ogle at other men behind his Daddies back, but there was just something different about this particular stranger. 

Kurt walked over to the counter which Noah was standing behind, glaring daggers at the stranger following his baby. Once Kurt arrived at the counter he plastered a half fake smile on his face for Kurts sake. 

"Hey Noah, ehhm..." Kurt trailed off waiting for the stranger to say his name. 

"Ehhm Blaine, hi," the stranger -Blaine- waved awkwardly at Noah. 

"Yeah, Blaine needs help looking for something, could you help him, please?" Kurt asked his Daddy politely. 

Noah looked from Kurt, to Blaine, back to Kurt then finally his eyes stayed fixed on Blaine. "No problem," Came Noah's clipped response. 

Noah walked round from behind the counter, waiting for Blaine to follow him. Kurt could see them both from where he was standing and he had to admit that Blaine really did know how to fill out a pair of trousers. He started to picture getting to know Blaine better. His thoughts started to get away from him before he could rain them back in. He didn't even realise Noah had came back over after helping out Blaine until he clapped his hands together in front of Kurts face.

"Where's your head at just now baby?" Noah asked. Kurt just shook his head, no, trying to get the images of sharing a bed with Noah and Blaine. With him in the middle, obviously. Kurt loves it when all of his daddies attention is focused on him.  Another customer in need of Noah's assistance came over, When Noah left, Kurt walked back over to Blaine. 

"Hey," Kurt spoke timidly, unsure of himself. 

"Hi," Blaine responded brightly. His eyes lighting up once again. He put the album he was studying back on the shelf to face Kurt and give him his full attention. It was a bit of casual back and forth conversation between the two of them until Noah cam over and practically dragged Kurt away, demanding answers. _Stupid possessive Daddy._

"What do you think you're doing Kurt?" Noah snapped.

"Just talking to my new friend, Blaine, Daddy. There's nothing wrong with that is there?" Kurt asked so innocently doe-eyed. 

Noah looked at the smaller for a moment. his eyes growing softer. He realised that he was just simply over reacting and jumping to conclusions about his baby and this _'Blaine'._ It's not that Noah doesn't trust Kurt, he just doesn't trust other men to not try it on with his baby. After all who could even think of trying to say his boy isn't beautiful, what with the flawless porcelain skin and bright blue eyes and his perfect hair that seemed to just stick up in all the right places and Noah should really think about answering Kurt's question right about now.  _  
_

"Yeah. Yes, of course, Baby. I'm sorry for snapping at you there's nothing wrong with talking to Blaine. Go on, go play with your new friend. My shift finishes in an hour, okay? What about a take away tonight pumpkin, since you've been my good little boy today? 

Kurt nodded his head enthusiastically. Kurt loved it when his Daddy gave him rewards and treats for being good. "Thank you Daddy," And with that, Kurt strutted away to talk more with with Blaine. He shook his hips to keep Noahs attention on him. Whilst talking to Blaine, Kurt could sometimes feel Noahs gaze shifting over to them both. 

* * *

 It has been a couple of weeks since Kurt and Blaine met. At the end of their first meeting Blaine asked for Kurt's number so he could keep in touch with him. They had been texting each other back and forth since. They had a lot in common, especially there love for certain types of music. The only days they didn't keep in touch was when Daddy had to take Kurt's phone off of him for naughty or disobedient behaviour. 

Kurt has also been getting Daddy's permission to go out and meet with Blaine. They went for coffee or they met up at the music shop when Noah wanted to keep an eye on Kurt. Noah tried to back off a little more than he wanted to. Kurt had always had a little difficulty when it came to fitting in and making new friends, so Noah was proud of his baby, even if he was a tiny bit jealous at times of the way Kurt spoke about Blaine.

One night after Noah had shut up the shop early, he and Kurt were cuddled up on the couch watching The Lion King. Today had been a good day for them. Kurt had phoned Noah at all the agreed times, went for his nap on time and even ate his apple at lunch without arguments. Noah had been a little bit suspicious of Kurts good behaviour, but decided to give him a reward anyway. The next words that came from Kurt's mouth didn't shock him as much as he thought they might...

"Daddy?" Kurt asked uncertainly, unable to meet Noah's eyes. 

"What's wrong baby?" Noah was slightly worried now. He thought they had gotten over Kurts shyness a long time ago.

"What do you think about my friend, Blaine?"

"Well, I think he's a good influence on you, baby. Your behaviour hasn't gotten any more out of hand than it usually does," He thought he would throw that in there to try to make things slightly more humorous. It didn't have the desired affect. "Why do you want to know pumpkin?" 

 "Well, I was thinking about maybe inviting Blaine to ours for dinner one night and  _maybewecouldaskBlainetojoinwhatwedo?"_ The last bit was said in a mumbled one word that Noah couldn't understand. 

"Can you repeat that last bit for me, kiddo?" Noah asked, rubbing Kurt's shoulder. 

Kurt snuggled deeper into his Daddy's chest, too embarrassed to speak. He had been thinking about having Blaine join him and Daddy for a long time. It's not that he doesn't love Daddy, he does, more than anything in the whole wide world. He just thinks he could love Blaine too and Daddy could grow to love him as well, just as much as he loves Kurt. He had been building up to asking Daddy all day. He was even on his best behaviour so he wouldn't need to get punished at night. He just hoped that Daddy wouldn't hate him after he repeated himself. Kurt took a big, deep breath and lifted his head up from Noahs chest.

"I was wanting to know how you would feel about asking Blaine to join our relationship," Kurt just about managed to spit out in one breath. 

Noah turned his head to look out of the window whilst still rubbing Kurts shoulder, to let him know it's all okay. If Noah was being honest he would have to say Kurt isn't the one who has been wondering about Blaine. Noah liked to think of himself as a good Daddy to Kurt. And good Daddies look out for their little boys and try to make them as happy as possible. He knows Kurt has been thinking this way for a long time, but Noah couldn't help but think it is his fault. His hours at the shop haven't been ideal, but they have been saving up for a proper house rather than the apartment they were in at the moment. He'll admit to not spending a lot of time with Kurt and maybe getting a little frustrated with him at times. Maybe Blaine joining them could make things easier...

* * *

It was the night Blaine was coming round for dinner and to say that Kurt was a little bit nervous would be a major understatement. He had been fretting over dinner since noon and had only gotten his outfit sorted an hour before Blaine was due to arrive. Noah had been trying to calm down Kurt and reassure him that everything was going to be fine. They were in the middle of Noah giving Kurt a stern warning about yelling at Daddy when all of a sudden the buzzer went off. 

_Oh God._

Kurt ran off to let Blaine into their apartment before Noah could even think about stopping him. Noah brushed down his clothes and straightened the plates and cutlery out. Okay now he was starting to freak out a tiny little bit.

Kurt brought Blaine in to meet Noah again. He caught him moving away from the table and silently smirked to himself. He knew it. Daddy  _was_ nervous. 

They all sat  down around the table, eating dessert when Noah brought the subject of their relationship up. He and Kurt had talked about it the night before and decided that Noah should bring it up because Kurt might get too shy. Noah aasked Blaine about past relationships and plans for the future. Blaine gave good appropriate answers in Noahs opinion and decided to just get this over with. Here it goes...

"So Blaine. Kurt and I have been discussing some things and something that we both managed to agree on was that bringing a third person in could be a great move forward in our relationship," Phew. Noah was glad he managed to get that out without stuttering. That would have been embarrassing to say the least. 

Blaine didn't know where to look or who to look at. Yeah he fancied Kurt a little bit, but getting into a relationship with Kurt and Noah? He hadn't really thought about it before. Blaine couldn't lie, the thought of it was pretty appealing, but Blaine had specific needs. Noah was good looking and had muscles everywhere. Kurt had the most flawless skin, perfect hair and a lithe body. Decision time. 

"Could I have some time to think about it?" Blaine asked no one in particular. He was still not looking at either man but down at his now empty plate. 

"Of course. Take all the time that you need. There's just one thing you need to know before you think about it,"Noah spoke slowly.

Blaine looked up at him, uncertain, then to Kurt who was playing with his leftover chocolate cake. Noah started talking again, he got a little bit excited and made up his mind on the spot. 

Noah told him a bout his and Kurt's special relationship. Blaine didn't want to seem to eager, so he still told them he needed time to think. He hugged them both and gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek on his way out. Blaine could get used to this. Kurt and Noah thought of the hugs as a good sign. They found out exactly a week later that it was.

* * *

 Blaine called Kurt and asked to meet up with him and Noah. Kurt invited him round that night because no matter if it was good or bad news he wanted it to be told in private.

It turns out that after all there was nothing to worry about. Blaine asked some questions, Noah answered some questions, Kurt sat cuddled up to Noah whilst sucking on his thumb. They discussed housing. Blaine had a good steady job as an accountant so could decide to work from home. He also said that if things work out he could split the deposit for a house for them all. Noah and Kurt were more than grateful for all that Blaine was doing. They moved in together within two weeks, not wanting to wait any longer. Fast forward another two weeks and they had put a deposit down for a house. Kurt had got his fair share of punishments from Papa Blaine. He soon realised that Papa was a lot stricter than Daddy when it came to the rules. He thinks it's because Papa went to a stupid, fancy boarding school. Or maybe it was just Papa being Papa.

* * *

Blaine reached the top of the stairs. He went from room to room calling out Kurts name. The only reason he found him was because when he went to step out of the guest bedroom, there was the sound of sniffling coming from under the bed. He crouched down. Kurt had his face facing the opposite wall so all Blaine could see was Kurts head of hair which was sticking out in all different directions. 

"Kuuuuurt?" Blaine cooed to the sniffling boy. "Come on out baby and we can talk about it. You can't stay under there forever." 

Kurt looked round to Blaine with wide, tear filled eyes. Blaine held his hand for Kurt to take and helped him out from under the bed. Once standing, Kurt barelled himself into Blaine's arms and shoved his face into his shoulder. Blaine held him and supported him throughout the tears, all the while shushing Kurt. 

Kurt stopped crying and sat on Blaine's lap when pulled over. 

"Come on baby it's okay," Blaine rubbed his back with one hand and his thigh with the other. "Are you ready to talk now angel?"

Kurt nodded his head, yes. 

"We've had a bad day today haven't we?"

Kurt nodded again.

"Come on Kurt. I need your words," said Blaine softly into Kurt's ear. 

"I'm sorry Papa. So so so soooo sorry Papa. I promise I'll never have another day like this again. Please, pretty please don't spank me. I'll be yours and Daddy's good boy from now on," Kurt begged pathetically with his bright blue eyes tearing up again. 

"Angel," Blaine said pointedly. "You know that's not how things work around here. Would you like to get this over with?"

Kurt paused but slowly began nodding yet again. 

"Okay then Kurt," Blaine said tapping Kurt's thigh. "Up you get, go get the cod liver oil."

Kurt stalked off looking miserable. He truly was sorry for yelling at Papa and kicking his shins. He just didn't want to eat his broccoli and he wanted Apple juice instead of raspberry. He also missed Daddy alot today. He reached the set of drawers where all of their supplies were. Obviously the oil and the spoon were at the very top. They get used fat too much in Kurt's opinion. He picked them up, walked back over to Papa and handed them to him. He watched as Papa poured out a big tablespoon full of oil and held it up to Kurt's mouth. He reluctantly opened and swallowed. No matter how many times he has had it, it was still the most disgusting thing Kurt had ever had to have.

Blaine felt sympathetic towards Kurt today. It was the first time Kurt got so frustrated he felt the need to hit Papa. Instead of a spanking Blaine sent him to the naughty corner in their living room for half an hour. They were snuggled up on the couch by the time Noah got home from work.

Noah looked over at them both. Blaine with his arm hooked over a sleeping Kurts shoulder. Kurt with his favourite blue paci in his mouth and a fleece blanket thrown over them both watching Sleeping Beauty. They were so unbelievably cute in Noah's eyes.

Noah and Blaine left Kurt on the couch watching the film knowing that he wasn't going to wake up any time soon. They went to check on him after having their dinner to find an adorable sleeping Kurt snuggling up with his blanket to where Blaine was sitting earlier. It was just past nine o'clock and it had been a long day for everyone so they decided to go straight to bed, Noah carrying Kurt whilst Blaine switched off the television.

They somehow managed to get Kurt changed into a fire engine onesie without waking him up. After that they settled him into the middle of the queen sized bed and climbed in on either side of him, both kissing his forehead in the process. Some time throughout the night, Kurt snuggled up to his Daddy after almost a full day of missing him so much. Kurt loved his Daddy's warmth during a cold night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soo sorry for the delay in updating, I've had pre-exams and added value units to complete for school. Updates should be more regular as I now have time but they will stop in May-June time for exam leave. Thank you for reading, leaving kudos and commenting.

Today was Noah's day off so they all decided to make the most of it. Kurt made sure he got up before 8 o'clock to wake up Daddy and Papa. But  _obviously_  they wanted a lie in. 

"Kurt, 8 o'clock is too early to get up. Go back to sleep," Noah mumbled sleepily. 

"But Daddy," Kurt whined. "Today is your only day off, I have plans."

"Yes I know that Kurt, but we have all day to have some fun. Now be quiet or you'll wake up Papa."

At that, Kurt crawled backwards to the foot of the bed and got out. Daddy was already back to sleeping so he didn't notice him sneaking out of the bedroom. 

Kurt was annoyed at Daddy for practically ignoring him. Kurt switched on the television but made sure to keep the volume down because Papa was really light sleeper. 

He put on his favourite Disney film 'The Little Mermaid' and curled up under his blankie. After about twenty minutes of watching the film, he was asleep.  

Blaine woke up around 9 o'clock, his usual time, to find the bed empty aside from Noah. He decided to go find Kurt before waking up Noah. He padded through the hallway on bare feet then down the stairs and into the living room, where he saw a sleeping Kurt. 

'The Little Mermaid' was playing in the background with the volume down low. Kurt looked so small wrapped up in his blankie. He had his thumb in his mouth and was lightly snoring. His hair was slightly ruffled at the top and sticking up in certain places. He crouched down in front of the couch so he was eye level with Kurt. 

Kurt awoke from someone shaking his shoulder. He mumbled something incoherently and slapped the hands away. 

"Kurt," Blaine paused waiting for the boy to open his eyes. Once he did, he caught up with time and realised what he had done wrong. He is not supposed to leave the bed in the morning unless he is with either Daddy or Papa. _Oops._

Kurt decided to play the innocent victim card. 

"Good morning Papa," Kurt spoke sweetly rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

"Morning Angel. Care to tell me why you were sleeping on the couch," Blaine responded. 

Kurt sat up to allow Papa to sit down next to him. Once sitting, Kurt threw himself onto his lap with his arms circling Papa's neck. Blaine responded by wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and gently bouncing him on his lap. 

"I'm sorry Papa but Daddy was ignoring me this morning and he wouldn't even get up to play with me. It's his only day off this week Papa,"Kurt mumbled into Blaine's neck. 

"That doesn't make it okay to leave the bedroom baby, you know better by now."

"I know Papa. Can we go wake up Daddy now? He might be in a better mood since it's later," Kurt was already on his feet but an arm stretched out and took a hold of his wrist. 

 "No Kurt. Not now. We have to deal with what happens when you break the rules."

"But Papa. I already told you I was sorry. Is that not enough?"

 "No Kurt, it isn't. Now I want you to go fetch your lines book and your pen for me. Once you've finished writing then we can go and get Daddy up, okay?" Blaine stood up from the couch and moved to the dining table. 

Kurt dragged his feet along until he reached the bedroom door. He tried to be as quiet as he could be without waking up Daddy. Once inside the room he got an idea. Reaching into the drawer, Kurt very noisily rummaged through it. He moved paddles, pacis, bottles and a bottle of cod liver oil around whilst _trying_ to find his lines book and the pen. 

"Kurt baby, what are you doing in the drawer? Noah asked lifting himself up onto his elbows.

_Success_

"Oh! Morning Daddy," Kurt acted surprised. "Well Papa told me to come and get my book because I've been bad."

"What did you do Kurt? It's only ..." he looked at his bedside clock. "Quarter past nine," Noah asked exasperated.

"I got out of bed early Daddy, but I 'pologized to Papa and he is still punishing me," Kurt whined. 

"Well then baby, you'll know what not to do next time, won't you?" Noah replied setting his head back down on the pillow. 

Kurt sighed. That wasn't how things were supposed to go.  _Stupid, tired Daddy._

By coincidence, Kurt's book managed to get to the top of the messy pile within the drawer. He snatched it up, stomped into Papa's study to get a pen and made his way back into the living room to the dining table where Papa was standing waiting for him. Kurt handed him the book and pen then sat down, already knowing how things were going to go from past experiences. 

"Okay, Kurt. You have to write down 'I will not leave bed alone in the mornings' fifty times. Best handwriting remember, I'm going to go make breakfast. Come in when you're finished," and with that Blaine made his way to the kitchen.

Today wasn't going how Kurt planned in his head. They were all supposed to wake up super early to play games and have breakfast then watch movies and bake cookies for after dinner. But nooo... Daddy had to be tired this morning. He made a start on his writing so that Daddy and Papa could forgive him and have a good rest of the day. 

Once he had finished, Kurt went to the kitchen as Papa started plating everything up. He lay his book and pen on top of the counter. 

"Can I go tell Daddy his breakfast is ready now?" Kurt asked excitedly. 

"Yes angel, I'll come with you." 

Kurt raced up the stairs not listening to what Papa was calling after him. He reached Noah's side of the bed then started shaking him. 

"Wake up Daddy, it's breakfast time."

Blaine caught up with him. He bent Kurt over his hip and gave him five light swats on his backside. 

"What have we said about running in the house, Kurt?" Blaine asked sternly. 

"It's dangerous," Kurt mumbled finding the floor the most interesting thing in the room. Suddenly, he shrieked as he was grabbed by the waist and pulled onto the bed beside Daddy. 

"Don't listen to Papa, baby. He is just being moody," Noah said while tickling Kurt's flat stomach. 

He was shrieking with laughter, getting louder when Daddy started blowing raspberries on his tummy and up his arms. Blaine stood by watching on unable to hide his amusement. 

"Stop Dad... Daddy. I need the toilet," Kurt gasped breathlessly. 

Noah let Kurt up who then ran to the bathroom to empty his bladder. When he was finished he washed his hands then left the room to be greeted by a smiling Daddy waiting to pick him up.

"How did you sleep pumpkin?" Noah asked with his hands clasped underneath Kurt's butt.

"Okay Daddy."

They sat down at the table waiting for breakfast. A moment later, Blaine walked in to the room carrying three steamy plates. Papa had a lot of talents.

"Kurt, I want you to let this cool down a little bit before you eat," Blaine said.

He resisted the need to roll his eyes at Papa's words. Kurt wasn't stupid.

* * *

Blaine had popped out to the shops to buy baking necessities so Kurt and Daddy were trying to pass the time.

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with..." Noah started.

"Daddy, I spy is so boring though."

"Well what do you suggest we do baby? Papa isn't going to be long."

"Can we draw Daddy?" Kurt loved to draw and colour and decorate and design and glue and stick and everything else crafts related. 

 "Okay but remember..." Noah trailed off waiting for Kurt to finish his sentence. 

"Clean up when I'm told, I know Daddy," Kurt said bored. He heard the same thing  _all_ the time. 

He walked back up to the bedroom to get his crafts box. 

They spent the next fifty five minutes drawing houses and castles and beaches together. Kurt always thought his looked the best. Blaine walked into the house carrying two bags on each arm. Noah got up to help him put the shopping away whilst Kurt carried on drawing and colouring in. A few minutes later both Daddy and Papa came back into the living room. 

"Are you coming in to make some cookies Kurt?"

"Yes. In a minute Papa."

"Okay, we're going to be in the kitchen getting the ingredients out. Make sure you clean up all your crayons before you join us baby."

"Okay Papa."

Kurt finished his drawing of a garden then quickly rushed off to join in with the baking. Without cleaning up. 

They joked around whilst making the cookies. Flour was on everyone's clothes and in their hair by the time they had finished. Noah and Blaine decided to give Kurt a bath then put him down for a nap so they can get washed too. 

After Noah and Blaine gave Kurt his bath and got him dressed into his baby blue onesie, he wanted some juice. Noah followed him into the living to collect Kurt's favourite sippy cup. It was sitting on the coffee table half full surrounded by crayons and paper and glitter and other drawing utensils. Noah stood still. He could remember telling Kurt to clean up and he remembered overhearing Blaine telling him too. Kurt picked up the pink and blue sippy cup then turned around to see Daddy with his hands rested on his hips with a serious look plastered upon his face. 

"Kurt. What did me and Papa remind you to do once you have finished with crafts and wanted to bake cookies?"

"I don't know," Kurt had his eyed glued to the carpeted floor. 

"Yes you do baby. You finished my sentence then I heard you later on talking to Papa and agreeing to clean up your mess."

The smaller boy's eyes didn't move from the floor. He couldn't wait to bake with his Papa and his Daddy. His Daddy worked all of the time so Kurt wanted as much time with him as he could possibly get. 

"Tidy up this mess, Kurt then come into the bedroom," Noah turned ready to walk out of the room. That was until Kurt threw his sippy cup on the floor and started yelling. 

"No spanking Daddy, I'm too tired, It's nap time!" The lid came off from the impact of the throw. The juice that was left over from that morning started to form a puddle on the floor. 

"I'm only going to tell you once more Kurt. Tidy up your crafts and then clean up the juice then meet me in the bedroom." 

"But Daaaaaddy."

Noah walked the few paces over to where Kurt was standing, lips formed to make the perfect pout, and bent him over his hip. There were a few well placed swats left on Kurt's onesie covered naughty bottom. 

Kurt was brought to stand up straight. Noah pointed at the mess and said sternly, "Clean."

Second try and Noah made it out of the room. He walked up a couple of steps so he could still see Kurt and he saw the disobedient boy tidy up slowly but surely. he walked up the rest of the flight of stairs to Blaine who was lying on the bed. 

"Hey babe," Noah lay down next to his boyfriend.

"Hey, what was all that about downstairs?"

"Well, the baby tried to get away with not tidying up his crafts then he threw his juice cup on the floor. You know, the usual."

"You would think he would've learned by now."

"Tell me about it."

About fifteen minutes passed before Kurt made an appearance by the door. He slowly opened the door, probably trying to delay the inevitable, then cuddled up to his daddy and said sorry. 

"And what do you say to Papa for not listening to him?"

Kurt turned around in the bed so he was facing his Papa and snuggled under his chin with his arm wrapped around Blaine's waist. 

"I'm sorry Papa. Really, really sorry," mumbled Kurt. 

"That's okay angel," Blaine rubbed Kurt's back a few times before continuing. "Come on, time to stand up."

He and Noah had already agreed that he would handle their disobedient little boy this afternoon while Noah went for a quick shower. 

Slowly but surely, Kurt managed to climb off of the bed suppressing a sigh. He walked around to his Papa's side of the bed. Blaine stripped Kurt so that his onesie was hanging on at the cuffed ankles. Blaine was sitting with his legs spread waiting for Kurt to lay himself over his knees. Once he did, Blaine's hand pressed down on the small of his back while his spare hand rested upon Kurt's bottom then started to run his hand down to the top of his thighs in silent warning of what was to come. 

"Explain to me why we are in this situation Kurt."

"Because I didn't listen to either of you. I didn't clean up my crafts."

"And..." Blaine waited patiently. 

"And I made a mess with my juice." 

"Almost there angel."

Kurt mumbled something incoherently into Blaine's jean clad thigh. 

"I'm not going to tell you again." Blaine spoke, patience gone now. 

"I yelled at Daddy," Kurt said, disappointed in himself.

"Well done, Kurt."

Without hesitation, the spanking began. Blaine's hand rained down on Kurt's butt and the tops of his thighs. Not too hard obviously, but Kurt could argue otherwise as this was his bottom under attack. After ten swats, Kurt began kicking his legs, quietly sobbing and struggling to get his Papa's hands off of him. His attempts were futile. They always are. Usually his Daddy would let him off once he started squirming and becoming uncomfortable. Daddy never had a set number in his head of how many swats Kurt deserved. Papa was all for enforcing the rules and sticking to a set number of rules including how many swats he delivered to Kurt's sorry bottom. The good thing was that, as strict as he may be, Blaine never seriously hurt Kurt. Never left Kurt sobbing his heart out with a bruised butt. In fact, he has never went over thirty swats on Kurt's backside at one time. So Kurt always knew when the ending was near.Thankfully, because his Papa had a strong hand on him.

After moaning and whining and sobbing for his Papa to stop and the repetitive "Ow, Papa. Stoooop," The spanking ceased and Kurt's warmed up bottom was given a break. Blaine rubbed his hand over Kurt's butt while he waited for his angel to calm down and stop with the crying for a little bit.

Once Kurt had stopped he was hauled back to stand up straight. He stood in between Blaine's knees rubbing at his eyes lifting up a foot at a time while his Papa plucked his onesie off from his ankles and feet. Kurt was fully naked now. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck while Blaine's arms went around his waist and moved his thumb in a circular motion on the small of his back.

"You were such a good boy for me angel," Blaine whispered softly into Kurt's ear.

Kurt gave an appreciative noise and nuzzled his face further into his Papa's shoulder.

"I'm so proud of you baby."

Finally, Kurt completely calmed down and the tears had stopped running down his red cheeks. He left Blaine to deal with his weight as he sagged against him lazily. That's when Noah came back from his shower, fresh and dressed in sweat pants and a clean tee. He scooped Kurt up and lay him gently on the bed telling Blaine to go for a shower now while he put Kurt down for a nap. Blaine took Noah up on his offer all to happy to wash the flour away. Kurt was too busy already nodding off to realize that his daddy had walked over to retrieve a diaper from their cupboard and come back to the bed. It was only when Kurt felt his Daddy sliding the diaper under his bottom he came to life again, though groggy and began to protest and squirm against his hand. 

"No diaper, Daddy. Papa said I had been a good boy," Kurt struggled against his Daddy's firm hands that were trying to hold him in place. 

"Yes, I know Kurt. You are always our good boy, but you misbehaved earlier on remember. That's the whole reason you received that spanking. Don't fight me on this baby, you're getting the diaper whether you like it or not."

If he was being honest with himself, Kurt couldn't care less whether he wore a diaper or not. He was too tired to protest further and he couldn't even keep his eyes open long enough to argue. So he let his Daddy slide the diaper in place and fasten him up. Then he swiftly manhandled Kurt back into his onesie that had been placed on the ground by Blaine. Noah manoeuvred Kurt up to the top of the bed so his head was resting against the pillows. Noah slid into bed beside Kurt, wanting to keep his boy company while he had his nap. That was how Blaine found them ten minutes later after leaving the bathroom, freshly showered and also dressed in sweatpants and a tee. He did enjoy the change from shirts, tight trousers and bow ties. Noah was lying flat on his back with one arm curled protectively around Kurt's waist and the other holding Kurt's hand which was resting over Noah's heart beside his head nestled on Noah's strong, firm chest. He walked over and gave them both kisses on the lips, nose and eyelids. He then left the room to go downstairs and work after shutting over the curtains and keeping the door ajar so he could keep an ear out for any problems.  

 


End file.
